It is known to provide for a merchandising system providing a shelf divider for installation on a shelf of a shelving unit so that some type of product or merchandise may be stocked in a more orderly and organized manner. Such known shelf divider systems do not realize certain advantageous features (and/or combinations of features).
It would be advantageous to provide a merchandising system that would allow for independent adjustment of a division (which may be a display area, “facing,” cell, compartment, etc.) without requiring adjustment of adjacent divisions within the system. It would also be advantageous to provide a merchandising system in which the size of one division could be enlarged or reduced without enlarging or reducing the size of an adjacent division. It would further be advantageous to provide a merchandising system with divisions that are conveniently and selectively adjustable in size or shape. It would further be advantageous to provide a merchandising system that provides for the selective movement of a divider to discrete locations. It would further be advantageous to provide a merchandising system that could be associated with or used with a product set having two or more sizes of product. It would further be advantageous to provide a merchandising system that provides for modularity in the construction and assembly of the merchandising system. It would further be advantageous to provide a merchandising system that could be installed on a shelf or shelving unit. It would further be advantageous to provide a merchandising system that would allow for a relatively simple connection between two divider panels.
It would be desirable to provide a merchandising system or the like of a type disclosed in the present application that includes any one or more of these or other advantageous features.